Theories of Relativity
by xepherXIII
Summary: Because 'too' is a relative term. AU Akuroku shonen-ai rated for language please review


Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for the idea.

* * *

Theories of Relativity

"Axel, get off. You're hugging me too much." Roxas grumbled as they walked through the park away from the basketball court. He'd have to buy a new ball since they ditched the other one.

"Too much, Roxy," Axel grinned. "Is a relative term."

The two had been playing basketball and Roxas had been undefeated despite the height difference. But currently, Axel had a firm grip on the blonde's waist and was not letting go.

"Why can't we go back to playing?" Roxas grumbled although he didn't really mind. Axel was big and warm and he smelled nice. Well, maybe not nice, but it was Axel. Simply Axel. It strangely sounded like some sort of cologne.

"Because I'd rather have you in my arms, my sweet Roxy and you know you looked cold." Axel murmured into his hair. Roxas hummed in reply and thought back to the first time they met.

Though it had been love at first sight for both of them…they had ended up fighting first. It had been a bloody battle and both emerged with numerous cuts and bruises. Roxas had won.

After that, the next time they met was at a club. They had a dance off. That time, Axel won. And so, for an entire year after their first meeting they fought when they met.

Both were told they fought too much. But to them, it wasn't enough. Funny thing was…between them, it had become a way to express their feelings. The more they competed, the more they learned more about each other.

It was more than just a game. It was like a getting to know you sort of thing. That was how they established a connection.

Roxas leaned back a bit more into Axel and smiled. They had gone through a lot. And now, they were finally happy together. That…that meant more to him than anything.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you attracted to me?"

Axel's face went from content to thoughtful. "Hmm…"

Roxas looked up at him quietly, loving the way Axel's green eyes changed shades slightly as he concentrated.

"I guess it was your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, when I look at them, they're so…I don't know, it's like looking into a storm. Like electric blue."

"So that's why you kept saying I was stormy. I've always wondered about that."

"What about you? Why were you attracted to me? Wait, I know the answer."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, curious as to what crazy conclusion his oddball boyfriend had come up with. "Really?"

"Yep, unlike Riku I'm not just sexy. I'm damn sexy."

Roxas burst out laughing, unable to contain his giggling. It was so typical for Axel to have so much confidence.

"That is not the reason." He gasped out between laughs. Axel shot him a playful glare.

"Well what else could it possibly be?"

"Your smile. It was honest and a bit crazy. It made me want to see more of it." Axel felt his face heat up. And then he decided to tease his Roxy.

"So you don't think I'm damn sexy, then?" He pouted.

"No, it's not that you're very-"

"Remember it's damn and then…"

"You…you are damn…sexy." Roxas mumbled embarrassed at how it even sounded. Did anyone else's boyfriends make them do this? Probably not.

"Ah, come on. I didn't hear you…" Axel grinned loving the blush on the other's face. It was cute.

"You are damn sexy." Roxas said in a near whisper.

"Louder."

"You're damn sexy, Axel!" Roxas yelled startling Axel and earning many stares from people at the park. The red head just grinned.

"Aw, I had no idea you thought of me that way, Rox."

"Liar." Axel tightened his grip on the blonde's hip slightly.

"Wow, Rox you just keep getting cuter and cuter…"

"I do not! Let me go dammit!" Roxas replied struggling, his face burning red. Axel was such a sap when he wanted to be.

"Never!"

"Wanna bet?"

Axel was promptly nailed in the gut by a very sharp elbow.

"Love hurts? I guess…" He was laughing, but mostly from pain. "That was both cruel and unusual, Roxy-honey."

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?" Roxas glared but stayed near Axel since he felt a little guilty. Just a little. Axel used this to his advantage.

"I have you now!"

Roxas just barely dodged the red heads long arms. As Axel advanced on him, he wound up having to run.

"You can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!"

Axel chased Roxas around for about twelve minutes around the park before finally tackling the blonde to the ground near a bush. A semi-secluded area.

"You're like a rabbit." Axel murmured.

"And you're the big bad sexy wolf, hmm?" Roxas smiled feeling like indulging Axel just a bit. Axel smirked at him.

"Exactly, my little bunny." He went in for a kiss, the position worked in his favor. He was currently on top of his bunny.

Roxas rolled his eyes before turning his full attention to kissing. Axel was a very good kisser that he had to admit. And the fact that he knew exactly what Roxas liked made it even better.

Axel was trying to stop smoking, but currently failing at it. At first, Roxas had hated the smoky taste in his mouth from his boyfriend's kisses. But now he found he actually liked it. It was just so…Axel. Fiery, damn sexy Axel.

Axel was enjoying a very thorough tasting of Roxas. He liked the sweet strawberry taste. It was no secret that Roxas was a lover of all things strawberry. He even had pajamas with little strawberries printed all over them.

How did he know this? Sadly, (to Axel) it was not in the way most people would expect. It had been on the night of Demyx's sixteenth birthday. There'd been a sleepover. And that was currently the only time Axel had seen Roxas in nightclothes.

Despite the fact they were both of legal age, and Roxas was a little older, it had been decided they would take it slow. Oh, the pain… (To Axel)

Roxas broke the kiss gently, starting to feel more than a little light headed. "You don't think we should do this somewhere more private?"

"Since when do you care about homophobes?" Axel pouted trying to initiate another kiss, but Roxas just kept pushing him away.

"I don't. I'm just worried about forever scaring our small peanut audience over there."

Axel was at first going to respond with a 'you're exaggerating' but when he saw about ten pairs of large, innocent eyes staring at him he had to look away.

"Good point." He relented sitting up. Roxas pushed himself up and then gave Axel a kiss on the cheek.

"A reward," Roxas smiled. "For showing some common sense."

Axel ruffled his hair. "You just insulted me." The red head said with fake hurt. "And yet I still can't help but think you're cute."

"Part of the Roxas package." The blonde shrugged. Getting up he extended to Axel.

"Let's not stick around too long. I want to pick up where we left off."

Grinning Axel got up only to get hit in the gut again. He staggered backwards in shock.

"Still think you can catch me?"

Axel wanted to glare at him. He wanted to be mad at him. Really, he did. But this was hardly a surprise…and largely part of the reason he fell for Roxy. His fighting spirit!

"You are way too cute."

"Ah. But remember Axel," Roxas laughed a smirk playing on soft pink lips. "'Too' is also a relative term."

* * *

A/N:

My first AkuRoku fic in a while. Yay. Not my best, but thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review. A happy writer writes more.


End file.
